In Another Life
by VampireKnightParadox
Summary: WARNING: may contain spoilers! SongFic. An alternative ending Kyo has been locked away by Akito and hears a song from the outside drifting in, which reminds him of his Tohru. These are his memories and thoughts.


Disclaimer: Takaya Natsuki owns Fruits Basket©

A Kyoru SongFic – _Based on_ -In Another Life by The Veronicas

WARNING: may contain spoilers!

This is my first SongFic I've published; R&R would be helpful to me, Thank you!!

Summary:_ (An alternative ending) _Kyo has been locked away by Akito and hears a song from the outside drifting in, which reminds him of his Tohru. These are his thoughts and memories.

* * *

_I have known you my whole life, when you were ten, I said I'd make you my wife, and eight years later you won me over, just as we'd took the world on our shoulders. _

I hate it here.

Hate it.

I should be out there looking after the people I care about.

Rather that one person, who gave a reason for living, the one person who I would've owed my whole life to, but now...

...that's impossible.

Didn't I promise her mother I would? I gave my word and vowed I would. I mean I was only I little kid but it did mean something to me. I wanted to protect her.

I remember that day, Kyoko, she was so worried, her sweet little girl was missing...honestly she was beside herself...I remember feeling ripped apart inside that this person, my friend, was distraught, this person who would take time out and sit down to listen to my idiotic problems, felt like this. It was then I broke out of my shell for the first time and offered myself; I promised I would find her and bring her home safely, I owed her that much at least... didn't I?

It was from then on I wanted to protect this little girl's happiness forever, if I had to, I didn't want this family to have to suffer. I was being selfish though, this family, I felt as though they had accepted me, it felt...well nice.

But since when did, the Cat, deserve such happiness.

It didn't.

I wanted to bring them happiness, but all I brought was hurt. I was there the day her mother died, I could've prevented it from happening, if only I had reached out and held her close she'd still be here, looking out for you Tohru, but I didn't, I couldn't...somehow my secret was worth more than her life. _Gomennasai._

What the Hell?

That day we broke down, 8 years had gone by since the day I searched for you, I felt utterly useless and blamed myself, she shouldn't have died, I tried to runaway from life and myself, I gave up. But you Tohru, you stopped smiling, you couldn't even lift your head up high...I could never forgive myself.

_I know I said that I would keep my word; I wished that I could save you from the hurt, but things will never go back to how they were_...

It must've fate that day I crashed through Shigure's roof only to find you there. Almost like something, urging me to make it up to you, giving me a second chance...this time I would protect you.

The day you saw my true form, I tried to push you away, hurt you on purpose hoping that you would give up, but you never left, you stayed by my side even though you were scared. Little did I know; I'd fall for you. Tohru, you became my everything.

But I still knew I'd hurt you again at graduation, Akito would take me away and put me in this dark dank room, the Cat's cage. I should never allowed us to happen, but I still live in hope that we'll be with each other again, it helps me keep sane, day by day in this box.

I keep imagining a future that one day, I'll be released from this condemned life and you, you'll be waiting for me there in the distance, with that goofy smile of yours printed on your angelic face.

But then I snap out of it.

Damn it Tohru, I miss you like Hell…I really do.

But I'm trapped, I don't know how you are, if you are coping or if you're happy and moving on like you should…but not knowing what your doing with your life, it's killing me.

_You know I love you, you know I do but I can't fight anymore for you, and I don't know, maybe we'll be together again, sometime, in another life..._

Tohru I'll find you again, once I break the curse or break out of my prison, either way we'll be together. I need you, you fixed me when I was lost, now I need you to that for me again, and for you too.

I'll come back as your shining knight in armour and protect you like I should've from the start.

_In another life, in another life..._

Just you wait.

_In another life ..._

* * *

Thank you, for reading. _-VampireKnightParadox-_

Please review, it would be most helpful.


End file.
